Cold
by FuckMeThen
Summary: "—¡Inoue! —Ichigo observó como la susodicha elevaba su mirada entrecerrando sus ojos al hacerlo. (...) —¿Kurosaki, verdad?" Lo que parecía una típica visita a sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas sale mal y ahora Ichigo parece verse envuelto en un mundo mucho más complicado que su propia vida en Karakura, pero de algo está seguro: No se irá de allí hasta ayudar a Orihime. [IchiHime]
1. Adelanto

Él y su estúpida confianza en Urahara. De verdad, ¿Como es que seguía haciendo lo que él decía sin cuestionarse primero las consecuencias?

—¡¿Como que no sabes donde estoy?! —Agradeció que estaba en su forma Shinigami y que nadie podía verlo gritarle a aquel reloj en el medio de la calle.

—Escucha, escucha, quería enviarte a la Sociedad de Almas, pero...

—¿Pero? ¿Pero que? —Podía ver como el sombrerero escondía su rostro con su abanico detrás de aquella pequeña pantalla.

—Pero _tal vez_ algo haya salido mal.

—¿Oh, enserio? ¡ _No me digas_!

Ichigo miró de lado a lado buscando algún tipo de similitud con su hogar, pero en donde se encontraba no era nada parecido a Karakura. Hasta lucía mucho más mediocre... Hasta que por fin divisó lo que lucía como una larga cabellera naranja moviéndose sin parar dentro de un restaurante. Fue tal su emoción de ver la conocida silueta de su amiga que en un segundo ya estaba pegado contra el vidrio del local.

—Espera... —Frunció el ceño al ver como corría a abrazar a un hombre con cabello azabache. ¿Acaso ese era..? —¿Por qué el hermano de Inoue está vivo? —Su mirada bajó al igual que el cuerpo de la sanadora, quien tomó a un niño de unos cinco años increíblemente parecido a ella y a su hermano. —¿Desde cuando tiene un hermano pequeño? —A pesar de que aquel niño tapaba gran parte de su visión, también pudo notar su atuendo. —¡¿Y por qué está trabajando un restaurante en un lugar como este?!

—De verdad tus preguntas fueron de mayor importancia a menor, estoy impresionado. —Dijo Urahara a través del artefacto que había creado.

—¡¿En donde mierda estoy, Urahara?!

* * *

 **¡Tadah! ¡Un nuevo fanfic! No se preocupen, este es solo el adelanto, los demás capítulos no serán así de cortos. ¿Que les parece? Por favor dejen review para así saber sus bellas opiniones 7u7.**


	2. Chapter 1

—Otra dimensión. —Repitió por tercera vez las palabras de Urahara mientras su vista se perdía en la imagen desde el techo del comercio donde se encontraba de su amiga y su hermano hablando sobre un banco. —Me _trajiste_ a otra dimensión.

—Lo dices como si hubiese planeado esto por meses y te hubiera elegido como el mejor candidato para probarlo.

—Oh, ¿No es eso lo que hiciste? —Era claro el uso de sarcasmo. Toda aquella situación se sentía simplemente ridícula.

—¡Me ofendes! ¿Como me crees capaz de algo como esto? Un simple comerciante como yo nunca podría hacer algo así.

Ichigo sintió como la vena de su frente comenzaba a palpitar contra su piel al escuchar la voz llena de dramatismo del sombrerero, no necesitaba mirar la pantalla para saber que estaba haciendo poses también. Casi y parecía que había recibido clases de Rukia, y en verdad no le sorprendería en absoluto.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, el Sustituto dejó caer sus parpados. ¿Acaso no podía simplemente visitar a sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas sin que algo así pase?

—Ya me tienes aquí. Todo parece funcionar bien. Ahora devuélveme.

—¡Fantástico! Déjame mover unos artefactos y en un dos por tres estarás en Karakura de nuevo. —Tan pronto al escuchar eso, Ichigo cortó la llamada de mala gana para luego volver su vista a la pelinaranja que ahora parecía hablar de algo más serio.

¿Lo vería si bajaba? ¿Que tal si lo conocía? ¿Que tal si había otro _él_ en ese mundo y ya se conocían? ¿Que tal si su otro _yo_ y él se encontraban y todo explotaba? Sintió como su cabeza ya comenzaba a doler. De verdad todo era un desorden en su pobre mente y más sabiendo que un dos por tres de Urahara podía llegar a extenderse a dos meses o más si así él lo quería. Al menos esperaba que le avisara a su padre y amigos donde estaba.

—¡Diviértanse! —La voz de Orihime lo hizo volver a Tierra... O al menos, en la Tierra donde se encontraba.

Con curiosidad de ver que estaba haciendo ahora la chica, se asomó un poco más al borde del techo asegurándose con sus manos para así no caer. Observó como saludaba su hermano quien se alejaba con aquel pequeño tomado de su mano, mientras sobre su brazo libre colgaba una chaqueta de cuero con lo que parecía un gran símbolo en la parte trasera aunque no lo pudo divisar bien. Pero si se acercaba lo suficiente, tal vez...

—¡Kurosaki-san! —La molesta y fuerte voz de Urahara lo sorprendió tanto que casi cae sobre al concreto sobre su rostro.

—¡¿Podrías no gritar?!

—¡Pero si eres tú el que me está gritando!

—Juro que cuando me regreses...

—Si, hablando de _eso.._. —Al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro del sombrerero Ichigo ya podía suponer perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. _Oh, no no, por favor no. —_ Al parecer mi pequeño e inofensivo experimento no salió tan bien como yo lo esperaba y hay un _leve_ problema para regresarte.

—¿Que tan leve? —El tono del sustituto era prácticamente una constante amenaza.

—Pues, corres el riesgo del noventa por ciento de desaparecer antes de tocar nuestro mundo. —Ichigo soltó un gruñido. Sin duda lo golpearía cuando volviera. —¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Nada que un máximo de un mes no pueda arreglar!

Borren lo anterior. Sin duda lo _mataría_ cuando volviera.

—¡¿Un mes?! ¡¿Que se supone que haga un mes aquí?! ¡Ni siquiera tengo mi cuerpo!

—Ya, ya deja de gritarme. —Ante el tono de voz del Shinigami, el sombrerero cerró uno de sus ojos haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que se calmara. —Sólo coloca tu mano dentro de tu uniforme.

Siguiendo la orden a regañadientes Ichigo colocó su mano donde le era indicado, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al notar una pequeña cajita con su nombre impresa en la tapa.

—Sólo ábrela cuando quieras entrar a tu cuerpo, y mientras tanto... No sé, ¿Creí escucharte decir que hay una bella Orihime-chan en ese mundo? —Preguntó con falsa inocencia, mientras abría y cerraba sus pestañas como niñita emocionada.

El joven Kurosaki desvío su mirada con un notorio sonrojo al escucharlo. Desde que habían vuelto de la guerra contra Yhwach todos parecían haber notado los nuevos sentimientos encontrados del Sustituto hacia la sanadora, lo cual no lo volvía para nada más fácil al tímido adolescente. Aunque a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de sus amigos para juntarlos, al volver no habían tenido tiempo de tener tiempo a solas como le hubiese gustado. O ella tenía trabajo, o algún Hueco aparecía, o él viajaba a otra dim viajaba... Si. Esa era la más reciente.

Soltó un pesado suspiro. Parecía que no le quedaba de otra.

—Sólo hazme el favor de avisarles al viejo y a Inoue. —Al ver la expresión pícara en el rostro del ex capitán su enojo solo se elevó. —¡Para que le diga a los demás!

—Si tu lo dices... Diviértete, Kurosaki-san. —Y con eso la llamada se cortó nuevamente.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos más de lo que ya estaban antes de comenzar a saltar de techo en techo siguiendo desde arriba a Orihime. ¿Que se suponía que hiciera ahora? No tenía lugar para dormir, ni ropa, ni mucho menos dinero para quedarse en un hotel, y no podía simplemente preguntarle a una Inoue que a lo mejor no lo conociera si podía quedarse un mes en su casa, ¡Y no es como si alguna vez lo llegara a hacer con _su_ Inoue en primer lugar!

Bajó la mirada a Orihime, quien ahora llevaba la campera de cuero con aquel extraño y gran parche de lo que lucía como un lobo en la parte trasera junto a unas letras que no lograba divisar bien. Tal vez podía intentarlo. Es decir, no tenía nada más que perder además de su dignidad, y de igual manera volvería a su realidad eventualmente así que no había de que preocuparse... ¿Verdad?

Se adelantó unos cuantos metros más hasta caer de pie en un callejón sin salida donde sacó la pequeña cajita que Urahara había guardado en su uniforme, alejando su rostro de esta mientras la abría poco a poco con sus manos hasta que por fin sintió como esta se expandía hasta que su propio cuerpo colgó entre sus brazos. Frunció su ceño mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, la ropa era adecuada y hasta de buen gusto, no había ninguna anormalidad en su cuerpo. Hasta no parecía que fuera obra del sombrerero.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Lo mejor sería volver a su forma humana antes de que algo extraño pasara. Cerró sus ojos y dio un paso al frente hasta que su cuerpo estuvo sobre él, sintiendo como "despertaba" en este apenas un par de segundos después. Palpó su abdomen y brazos confirmando que no había ninguna anormalidad allí tampoco. Intentó dar un par de pasos hacia adelante, aunque apenas lo hizo sintió como un peso chocaba contra su pecho y mentón, provocando que cerrara sus ojos por unos momentos debido al dolor, encontrándose para su sorpresa con una cabellera rojiza muy cerca de él.

—¡Inoue! —Su plan mental de verse cool y para nada emocionado se fue por el caño al soltar aquel grito.

Ichigo observó como la susodicha elevaba su mirada entrecerrando sus ojos al hacerlo, como si intentara reconocerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y justo cuando sus ojos se abrieron con lo que el Sustitito entendió por emoción, un el sonido de un golpe sordo cortó con su conocimiento.

* * *

Orihime pasó la toalla con agua fría una vez más por la herida en el labio del pelinaranja mientras sentía las miradas de sus dos hermanos sobre ella.

—¿Podemos adoptarlo? —Ni siquieraq la pregunta de su pequeño hermanito logró distraerla del rostro del chico inconsciente en su sofá.

—No, Dai. Ichigo no es un cachorrito como el que quieres que tengamos. —Su tono de voz era igual de suave que siempre al responder, y más tratándose del menor de la familia.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Kurosaki? —Sora, quien se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo frunció el ceño mientras colocaba una sonrisa burlona. —¿Como el niño de quien estabas enamorada a los 10 años?

Ante sus burlas Orihime volteó su rostro hacia el azabache con su ceño fruncido confirmando a la perfección lo enojada que seguía estando.

—Más bien como el adolescente a quien dejaste inconsciente de un golpe por andar siguiéndome. —Las palabras de la pelinaranja parecieron vovler a atraer la culpa del incidente que Sora había estado sintiendo por horas.

—¿Siguiendote? Más bien vigilándote, jovencita. —Orihime rodó sus ojos con obviedad ante los regaños que estaba recibiendo. —No pongas esa cara.

—No actúes como mi padre.

—Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo.

El silencio se propagó por unos segundos en la pequeña sala de la humilde casa antes de que el celular de Sora comenzara a sonar, siendo la oportunidad perfecta para que la atención de Orihime volviera al chico.

—Era Ami. Dice que ya está lista la cena, pequeño. —Informó al menor de los tres revolviendo sus cabellos al hacerlo.

—Ah~, ¿No podemos quedarnos hasta que despierte? —Los grandes ojitos miel de Dai subieron hacia los de su hermano con suplica.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que mi esposa me patee el trasero porque la cena se enfrió? Yo creo que no.

Orihime rió por lo bajo. Su cuñada podía ser amorosa, pero sabía lo dura que era con su hermano si la dejaba plantada.

Por otro lado Dai soltó un bufido con rendición, acomodando la mochila que había mantenido sobre su espalda desde que había llegado antes de caminar con pasos pesados hacia la puerta provocando que Orihime lo observara con falsa molestia.

—¡Hey, vuelve aquí! —El pequeño pelinaranja volteó su rostro para encarar a su hermana con confusión. Rara vez ella lo regañaba. —¿No piensas saludarme o que?

Con ahora una enorme sonrisa igual a la de su hermana el susodicho corrió hacia los brazos de esta mientras ella le daba un gran beso en su mejilla.

—Mañana te pasaré a buscar a la escuela, ¿Si? —Sus brazos permanecieron al rededor del cuerpito de su hermano mientras lo sentía asentir, cortando el abrazo al darse cuenta que a lo mejor su cuñada _si_ patearía el trasero de Sora si seguía atrasándose. —Bien, te amo. Diviértete con Ami.

—Lo haré, dile a mamá que la quiero.—Volvió a asentir corriendo una vez más hacia la puerta principal. —¡Buenas noches, Hime!

Sora procuró que su hermano estuviese esperándolo afuera antes de salir.

—¿Y para tu hermano mayor no hay un abrazo? —Orihime aguantó las ganas de lanzarse a reír al ver a aquel hombre de ya treinta y tres años abriendo sus brazos hacia los costados como si fuese uno de esos ositos cariñositos.

—No, no con lo que hiciste. —Al ver que su ya no tan pequeña hermanita se mantenía firme fue él quien la atrapó entre sus brazos contra su voluntad. —¡Sora, basta!

Al escuchar las pequeñas risas entre las quejas de Orihime el azabache se separó y corrió antes de que le tirara algún almohadón por la cabeza provocando más carcajadas de la pelinaranja.

—¡No te perdoné!

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! —Y antes de que pudiese seguir discutiendo, Sora cerró la puerta.

Ya sin nadie aparte del inconsciente Ichigo, Orihime rodó sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a tomar la toallita.

—¿Ese era tu hermano?

Orihime soltó un grito al escuchar la voz ronca y varonil del hombre recostado frente a ella notando que uno de sus ojos avellanas se había entreabierto.

—No quería asustarte, lo siento.

—N-No, está bien. —Parecía hacerle imposible no tartamudear al escuchar la sinceridad en su voz.

El sustituto apoyó ambas manos sobre sus costados haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sentaba contra el respaldo, por fin notando que su amiga estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas mucho más cerca de lo que se esperaba, provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que gracias al cielo Orihime no pareció notar.

—¿Que pasó?

—Ah, bueno... —Esta vez fue el turno de Inoue para sonrojarse. —Mi hermano tiene un pequeño problema de sobre protección conmigo. Me siguió para ver a donde iba, te vio salir del callejón y pues... —Hizo una pequeña mueca mientras volvía a subir su mirada a su rostro, alcanzándole el paño para que continuara limpiando su herida. —Lo siento mucho.

—No hay problema.

Orihime observó con atención como su viejo amigo de la infancia colocaba el paño sobre su frente donde una leve mancha púrpura ya comenzaba a aparecer hasta que se detuvo y miró sus ojos de repente.

—Espera, ¿Me recuerdas?

—¿Kurosaki, verdad? —Claro que recordaba su nombre completo, pero se rehusaba a verse tan obsesiva con el chico. Al ver que asentía ella sonrió. —Solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños antes de que mi familia se mudara... Además que es difícil no reconocerte con tu cabello.

Al escuchar el comentario de su cabello Ichigo simplemente alzó una ceja mientras observaba su sonrisa. ¿Una Orihime molestándolo? Eso era diferente.

—Ni que tu cabello fuese mucho más normal.

— _Touché.  
_

Ichigo observó a la chica frente a él mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Tal vez aquellas semanas no serían tan malas después de todo.


	3. Chapter 2

Orihime mordió su labio inferior por cuarta vez en la mañana al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con su lápiz entre sus dedos con nerviosismo. Podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva sobre el rostro del pelinaranja quien se encontraba sentado unos bancos a su costado, aunque más específicamente sobre su compañero. No le sorprendería para nada que tuviera un problema con él, es decir, la mayoría de la ciudad lo tenía, pero no lograba generar la conexión de como podía conocerlo.

—Oye.

—¿Que quieres? —Habló en voz baja procurando no ser notada por el profesor a unos pocos metros suyo.

—¿Que mierda tiene tu amigo? Me molesta.

—La mitad de la ciudad tiene un problema contigo, Grimmjow. ¿Que le hace una persona más a esa lista?

El chico resopló con enojo al escuchar a la de cabello rojizo, estando a punto de responder antes de ser interrumpido.

—Inoue, Jaegerjaquez. ¿Algo que compartir con el resto?

Los nombrados elevaron su mirada hacia el hombre frente a la pizarra que los había llamado, negando con su cabeza sin un rastro de culpa en sus rostros. Era algo común meterse en problemas después de todo, a veces incluso en algunos en los que ni se habían enterado.

Ichigo por otro lado observó la interacción sintiendo como sus ojos prácticamente lanzaban llamas del enojo. ¿Ahora Grimmjow también era parte de esto? Y lo peor es que parecía incluso llevarse bien con Orihime.

—Hime Inoue y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

El pelinaranja volteó su rostro al escuchar el susurro de su compañera de banco, quien nisiquiera había quitado su mirada de sus apuntes al hablarle.

—¿Que?

—¿Los chicos que has estado viendo por treinta minutos seguidos? —Apenas elevó su mirada hacia el joven Kurosaki, volviendo a bajarla enseguida una vez supuso había comprendido a que, o más bien a quienes, se refería. —Son parte de los Lobos.

Ichigo frunció su ceño con confusión. En su vida normal ignoraría cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con chismes, pero claramente nada de eso era clasificado como normal.

—¿Que es eso?

Esta vez toda la atención de la adolescente fue hacia él. Parecía mirarlo como si fuera de otro planeta, lo que bueno... Tenía sentido ya que de alguna forma lo era.

—Un grupo de escorias humanas si me preguntas a mi. —A pesar de continuar luciendo sorprendida ante la falta de información del sustituto, continúo. —Son la basura de la ciudad. Criminales, mulas, algunos incluso asesinos.

Ante el comentario, Ichigo tan solo soltó un resoplido seguido de una carcajada sarcástica. Claro. Inoue asesina. Aquello era un mal chiste incluso en un universo alterno.

—¿Que? ¿No lo crees?

—Ah, señorita Miyaki. —La voz del profesor volvió a interrumpir cualquier tipo de conversación. —¿Relacionandose con el nuevo estudiante?

Ichigo sintió la mirada directa de Orihime sobre el costado de su cuerpo mientras todos los demás reían y soltaban comentarios al respecto. Fantástico; no había pasado ni el medio día y ya era el centro de atención.

—Ya, ya. —Para su sorpresa incluso el hombre parecía estar soltando pequeñas risitas ante las burlas hacia ellos. —Sé que es viernes y nadie quiere estar aquí así que salgan.

Orihime frunció el ceño cerrando uno de sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de los bancos moviéndose contra el piso del salón en un molesto chirrido. Solo cuando quedó ella y solo un par de chicos más colocó sus cosas en su bolso para así retirarse, y fue justo cuando lo colgó en su hombro que sintió la presencia de _alguien_ a su costado.

—Veo que ya conociste a Miyaki. —No tenía que voltear para saber que se trataba del pelinaranja.

Ichigo sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente, por lo que desvío su mirada en un intento de que su amiga no lo notara.

—Yo no lo diría así... —Bufó, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello. —Ella me habló a mi.

—Si, suele hacer eso con los chicos recién llegados. —Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, por fin volteando a verle mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los pasillos. —¿Un consejo? —La princesa no necesitó una respuesta. —No creas todo lo que dice.

Ichigo frunció su ceño, planteando contestar que no planeaba hacerlo antes de notar que ya estaba a unos metros de distancia de él, por lo que se obligó a trotar unos pasos para así volver a caminar a su lado, soltando un gruñido al notar los cabellos celestes a poca distancia.

Ante esto, Orihime le observó con una de sus cejas alzadas.

—¿Conoces a Grimmjow? —Cuestionó algo intrigada.

—No.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre su expresión por unos cuantos segundos antes de dejar pasar el asunto. Sabía que había algo que ocultaba en aquella seca respuesta, pero no lo presionaba.

Negó mentalmente antes de sentir la voz de Grimmjow a su lado.

—Necesito un puto poema para clase de Arte si no quiero pasar el verano en este lugar de mierda. —Orihime intentó evitar reír al escucharlo, pero su sonrisa divertida la delató.

—¿Que tienes para ofrecer esta vez?

Ichigo escuchó la negociación de cerca, apretando el agarre en el puño con el que agarraba una de las tiras de su mochila.

—Un sándwich de atún y... —Revisó sus bolsillos a fondo, mostrando un par de monedas y billetes arrugados. —Esto.

Los ojos grises revisaron la oferta por unos segundos antes de subir hacia la mirada del contrario.

—Bien. —Tomó el dinero y esperó a que el chico buscara su almuerzo entre sus cosas para así quitar una de las cuantas hojas que guardaba sobre su carpeta, dándole una rápida mirada antes de entregársela. —Tienes dos minutos antes de cambiarle la letra.

Orihime esperó a que su mejor amigo desapareciera entre la multitud de adolescentes antes de dejar su intercambio sobre las manos del pelinaranja.

—Y... Ahora tienes almuerzo. —Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, sin poder evitar reír ante el rostro de asco al ver la bolsa grasienta donde venía el sándwich. —De alguien que convive con Grimmjow casi todos los días, podría ser peor.

—Si, lo imagino. —Aunque eso no hizo que la expresión de disgusto cambiara. —¿Haces esto todos los días? —La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la pelinaranja, quien tiró su rostro hacia un costado en modo de pregunta, causando que Ichigo sonriera apenas. Aún veía a _su_ Inoue en ella. —Intercambiar tarea por sándwiches y dinero. Podrías meterte en problemas por ser parte del mercado negro, Inoue.

Orihime volvió a reír, llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban a su lado. Era raro que la chica se mostrara relajada con alguien que no fuese de su grupo.

—Nah, no siempre son sándwiches. —Bromeó en respuesta, haciendo que Ichigo también soltara una suave carcajada. —Solo lo hago cuando necesito algo, en este caso, almuerzo para ti.

El Sustituto voteó su rostro para evitar mostrar el leve sonrojo que se había extendido por sus mejillas, soltando un pequeño bufido antes de contestar.

—No tenías porque hacer eso. Además, ¿Que hay de tí?

—Ah, no te preocupes. Mi cuñada me presta dinero a veces. —El pelinaranja abrió su boca para volver a replicar y de paso preguntar cuando el timbre lo calló indicando que ambos debían de entrar a clase nuevamente. —Puedes sentarte conmigo en Arte, estoy segura de que Grimmjow no llegará a tiempo y tal vez te salves de Miyaki.

Hubiese aceptado sin necesitar ni una razón, pero la idea de mantener alejada a Orihime de Grimmjow y a él de aquella chica lo convenció por completo. Por lo que hizo un sonido de aprobación siguiéndola hasta entrar hacia el nuevo salón, donde tomó asiento a su lado en uno de los últimos lugares.

—Guárdame el lugar. —Pidió la pelinaranja, dirigiéndose hacia el frente de la clase una vez recibió una respuesta positiva del contrario.

Ami Inoue era una mujer hermosa. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, complexión firme de su pasado como atleta... Más de una vez Orihime molestó a su hermano preguntándole como había conseguido a una mujer como ella. Pero por sobre todo eso, la princesa estaba más agradecida por el hecho de todo los líos que aguantaba día a día por ser una Inoue... Siendo ella uno de ellos.

—¿Y ahora que pasó, Hime? —La mujer ni siquiera tuvo que quitar su mirada de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo para saber que se trataba de la amada hermana menor de su esposo.

—¿No merezco un ''Hola'' al menos? —Cuestionó con un puchero agachándose para así dejar su mentón a la altura del escritorio.

Ami por fin subió la mirada hacia los ojos de su cuñada, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver su expresión de cachorro mojado aunque manteniéndose callada.

—Agh, bien, bien. —Sabía que era un caso perdido. —Olvidé el dinero de mi almuerzo en casa, ¿Puedes prestarme algo? Te lo devolveré mañana, te lo juro.

—¿ _Tú_ olvidándote de tu almuerzo? —Cuestionó, tirándose hacia atrás sobre su asiento con sus brazos cruzados. —¿Estuviste muy distraída con algo? ¿O tal vez _alguien_?

Las mejillas de Inoue no tardaron en teñirse de un color carmín al notar que la mirada de la rubia se posaba por un laaargo segundo sobre el rostro de Ichigo. Tan solo deseaba que no lo hubiese notado.

—Antes que me preguntes, sí, tu _hermano_ me lo contó todo. Y no está muy feliz al respecto.

—Eso es porque tu _esposo_ se imagina cosas que no son.

Ami no pudo discutir respecto a eso, por lo que simplemente le mantuvo la mirada por unos pocos segundos más antes de buscar algo de dinero en su bolso. Ella sabía que tipo de chica era Hime en realidad, y estaba segura de que Sora también... Pero luego de todos los problemas en los que se había metido comenzaba a desconfiar de todas las personas que la rodeaban.

—Ahora vete a sentar.

Dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos como si de una mosca molesta se tratase, a lo que Orihime solo rió y obedeció, colocándose de pie nuevamente para así dirigirse hacia donde el pelinaranja la esperaba.

—¿Ella es tu cuñada?

La chica sonrió con diversión mientras asentía y se sentaba a su lado.

—Mi hermano la conoció aquí en realidad. Era mi profesora de música en el primer año. —Explicó mientras guardaba el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, sacando su carpeta para la clase y arrancando una hoja para que Ichigo sacara apuntes. —Aún no entiendo como hizo Sora para estar con ella, pero no es como si me quejara.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario, recordando lo que había escuchado decir a Karin hacía unos años. "No estaré sorprendida a menos que traiga a casa a una chica del nivel de Orihime-chan."

—¿Estás sonriendo porque es verdad? —Bromeó apoyando su mejilla sobre una de sus manos para así verle.

—No. Solo recordé algo que dijo mi hermana una vez.

Aquello tan solo provocó más curiosidad en la pelinaranja, quien mantuvo su pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y que dijo?

El Sustituto se mantuvo callado mientras se recostaba completamente sobre su asiento, correspondiendo aquella sonrisa aunque sin dedicarle la mirada. Al parecer no importaba en que universo se encontrara o que tan diferente Orihime fuese, ella siempre sería demasiado para él.

* * *

 **NO ME MATEN. Sé que cada vez estoy más inactiva, pero es que escribo poquito a poquito cuando me ataca la inspiración (?). ¡Pero al fin aquí está el nuevo capitulo! Logré terminarlo gracias a la inspiración de videos y música, así que tengo la idea de hacer una playlist en YouTube o Spotify de las canciones que escucho para escribir este fanfic, así se inspiran ustedes al leerlo también. (?).**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y dejar review *muchos corazones para ustedes***


	4. Chapter 3

_Viernes._

 _12:32 PM._

 _Cafetería._

Grimmjow observó a su mejor amiga frente a él, quien jugueteaba con la comida sobre su bandeja mientras intercambiaba alguna que otra palabra con el pelinaranja a su lado.

—Traidora. —La palabra pareció llamar su atención, elevando sus ojos hacia los contrarios.

—Dios mío, Grimmjow, déjalo ir de una vez. —Soltó ya notoriamente frustrada.

—Dejaste que él se sentara en mi lugar. —Esta vez, incluso Airi rodó sus ojos. —¿Sabes donde tuve que sentarme yo?

Orihime se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no la dejaría responder antes de que él volviese a hablar.

—Junto a tu prima la psicótica Miyaki.

A pesar de que a la princesa no podía importarle menos su molestia, el comentario provocó que Ichigo prestara atención a la conversación.

—¿Miyaki? —Repitió, provocando que los tres pares de ojos voltearan a él. —¿Ella es tu prima?

Llevando la piel de su dedo pulgar a sus labios para así limpiar algo de mostaza que había quedado allí, asintió mientras que Ichigo se volvía obligado a mirar a cualquier dirección que no fuese su boca.

—Su madre es la hermana de la mía, pero nuestras familias no se llevan bien. —Explicó vagamente antes de volver a separar la comida en su plato por colores.

A pesar de tener sangre en común, Miyaki y Orihime eran de mundos distintos. Tanto su tía como su madre eran mujeres hermosas, y mientras una la había utilizado para casarse con un hombre rico, la otra no se había vuelto más que una prostituta. No culpaba a su familia por querer alejarse de los Inoue como si se trataran de una maldición, más bien los comprendía, y si no fuera por sus hermanos también lo haría.

Ignorando la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella, llevó un pedazo de carne a su boca mientras focalizaba su atención sobre su teléfono cuando este vibró a un lado de su brazo.

Frunció su ceño de forma instantánea al leer el mensaje.

—¿Que pasó?

Al notar la preocupación en la voz de su amigo, Orihime elevó su mirada hacia él, volviendo a bloquear su celular.

—Grimmjow me borró del grupo de WhatsApp.

Esta vez Airi frunció su ceño, observando su propia pantalla para confirmar lo dicho por su mejor amiga.

—Grimmjow somo solo tres. Ni al caso.

Una discusión volvió a iniciarse entre los tres, pero la atención de Ichigo ya se había desviado casi por completo, y con el ceño fruncido, enfocó su vista sobre un punto fijo repasando mentalmente todo lo que había aprendido en aquellas horas. Sora Inoue estaba vivo, y aunque lo había golpeado y dejado inconsciente, era una buena noticia. Orihime tenía otro hermano pequeño. A pesar de haberse quedado una noche entera en su casa, sus padres no parecían vivir con ella... Ni tampoco Sora, lo cual era aún más extraño, y ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba que su Inoue hubiese mencionado a sus padres. Es decir, ¿Acaso siquiera los recordaba?

—¿Que te parece?

La voz de la susodicha lo quitó de sus pensamientos, sonrojándose apenas al notar que no sabía de que estaba hablando. La pelinaranja tan solo sonrió apenas, para nada molesta de la falta de atención.

—Ahm...

—Cada viernes por la noche nos reunimos en casa, es como una pijamada-

—¡No lo llames así! —Grimmjow exclamó claramente frustrado. Odiaba el uso de esa palabra. —Es asquerosamente femenino para mi.

Orihime volteó a ver a su mejor amigo manteniendo su rostro neutro antes de apretar sus labios y entrecerrar apenas sus ojos con una expresión de pena muy bien actuada.

—Tu masculinidad de verdad es frágil, ¿No es así? —Cuestionó alargando su mano para así darle un apretón a la contraria, sonriendo cuando Airi se atragantó con su bebida por culpa de la carcajada que soltó, provocando que la ojigris también se lanzara a reír en voz baja. Incluso Ichigo sonrió de lado al ver el rostro de prácticamente furia del chico, aunque su rostro volvió al serio de siempre tan pronto entrelazó su mano con la de Orihime y como ella simplemente lo dejaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron e Ichigo pudo notar con claridad el desafío en su mirada. ¿Acaso él..?

—¿Y bien? ¿Te apuntas?

Los ojos avellana pasaron por sus manos entrelazadas ante de volver al rostro contrario.

—Me estoy quedando contigo. No es como que tenga otra opción, ¿No?

La pelinaranja sonrió ante la respuesta.

—No. No la tienes.

Ichigo le correspondió sonriendo de lado, provocando que las mejillas de Orihime se sonrojaran ligeramente. La pubertad si hizo un buen trabajo con él, ¿Huh? Aclaró su garganta volteando nuevamente hacia el frente, soltando para suerte de Ichigo la mano del asqueroso ex Espada.

—¡En fin! A Grimmjow le toca fregar hoy.

El ceño del joven se frunció tan pronto escuchó aquello.

—¡No es verdad! Yo fui la semana pasada.

Tan pronto como se dijo aquello, una nueva discusión se hizo presente en la mesa ocupada por solo los cuatro adolescentes, e Ichigo no hizo más que analizar cada palabra y comportamiento que salía de Orihime, sorprendiéndose cada vez más de lo dura que llegaba a ser con sus dos amigos. Sin duda nada similar en comparación a la suya. No fue hasta que el timbre resonó por toda la cafetería que la discusión cesó, aunque Airi y Grimmjow continuaron mientras se colocaban de pie, tirando los restos de su almuerzo compartido en la papelera mientras que Orihime hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

—¿No terminaste tu almuerzo? —Cuestionó la pelinaranja al ver que aún llevaba la bolsa llena de grasa de papel sobre una de sus manos.

—Ah, no. —Una expresión de asco se formó en el rostro del Sustituto, provocando que Orihime soltara una pequeña risa. —No entiendo como, pero tenía tanto atún que ahora no quiero ni pensar en él por el resto de mi vida.

—¿En el atún o en Grimmjow?

—Ambos.

Otra risa salió de los labios de la chica, haciendo que Ichigo sonriera de lado, comprobando que los otros dos se les hubieran adelantado para que no escucharan su conversación.

—Pareces tener buenos amigos. —Comentó de forma natural, observando las espaldas de los susodichos, quien ahora parecían estar discutiendo de otra cosa, aunque al menos más calmados.

—Los tengo... La mayoría del tiempo.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, reacción que Orihime notó y rápidamente sonrió intentando calmarlo.

—No es por nada importante que lo digo. —Aseguró, acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro mientras entraban a la próxima clase. —Solo tenemos algunas... Diferencias muchas veces.

A pesar de que lo intentó, aquellas palabras no le brindaron ninguna tranquilidad al Sustituto, cosa que Orihime no pudo evitar notar.

—Hoy lo verás.

 _Sábado._

 _1:20 AM._

 _Hogar Inoue._

—GRIMMJOW, QUITA TUS PATAS DE MI TELÉFONO.

—¿AÚN TIENES AGREGADO AL IDIOTA QUE TE INVITÓ AL BAILE DE FIN DE AÑO?

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos al leer las intenciones de su amigo, comenzando a escalar el sillón donde Ichigo y Airi aún estaban sentados, la última notoriamente más calmada que el chico.

—GRIMMJOW DEJA ESO AHORA-

—Querido Hiro, hace mucho no hablamos, pero desde la última vez que me enviaste flores estuve preguntándome si el nombre que tienes te lo pusieron por algo en específico, guiño y fuegos. [*]

Leyó el mensaje mientras lo escribía con una pobre imitación de la voz de Orihime, ignorando completamente sus quejas, aunque el texto nunca llegó a enviarse gracias al almohadón que la susodicha lanzó en su dirección, provocando que golpeara su cara y perdiera el equilibrio en el proceso.

Las carcajadas de la pelinaranja llenaron la habitación al ver como el mayor prácticamente se partía la nariz contra el suelo.

—Oh no, ¿Está mi teléfono bien?

Incluso Ichigo dejó escapar una carcajada ante la pregunta entre las risas exageradas, causando que Grimmjow levantara su mirada como le era posible.

—¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO-?!

—¿Pueden callarse? ¡Están por nombrar quien se irá de la casa!

Ante la noticia dada por Airi, ambos adolescentes voltearon su mirada colocando toda su atención sobre la pantalla del televisor, mientras que Ichigo se dedicó a dejar que todo su peso de su cabeza se colocara sobre el brazo que mantenía apoyado sobre la punta del sofá.

Cuando Orihime había dicho que era como una pijamada, no creyó que sería enserio como una... Mucho menos esperó ver al Sexta Espada tan entretenido viendo toda la noche programas como _American Next Top Model_ y _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_... Ni tampoco lo hipnotizante que llegaba a ser en algunos momentos. ¿Porqué estaba de pronto interesado en quien sería eliminada del capítulo?

Se colocó de pie dirigiéndose al baño.

 _Necesito aire._

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Te perderás el gran final!

Ichigo volteó su rostro ante la voz de Orihime.

—Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré si me lo pierdo. No sé si tu lo harás.

Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, la cual Hime respondió mostrando su lengua de forma infantil antes de trepar de nuevo hacia el sillón acurrucándose a un lado de Airi mientras notaba como los pasos de Ichigo se alejaban hacia el pasillo. Supuso que se dirigía al baño.

Tan pronto el sondio de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó en el hogar, Hime sintió dos pares de ojos posarse sobre ella. Sin embargo, la pelinaranja no se preocupó en corresponderlas.

Aunque luego de diez segundos, se volvió molesto.

—¿Podrían ser menos obvios al menos?

—¿Quien es el tal Ichigo y por qué la confianza?

Frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Grimmjow, aunque continuó mirando la pantalla sin más.

—Intenta no ser tan celoso, ¿Quieres, Jeagerjaques? —A pesar de ser una broma, Grimmjow soltó un gruñido por lo bajo el cual Orihime no notó. —Fuimos vecinos y amigos por unos años cuando mi madre trabajó en Karakura. Su madre aún nos envía cartas a Sora, Dai y a mi cada cumpleaños.

Airi rió por lo bajo.

—¿Ya estás aceptada por su madre? Buena forma de ganarte a la suegra.

Esta vez, Orihime no pudo evitar voltear su mirada a quien tenía a su lado sin borrar el ceño fruncido.

—No somos ni fuimos nada de eso a lo que tu te refieres. —Volvió su vista hacia el Reality nuevamente, aunque su mente ya no estaba enfocada en eso. —La última vez que supe algo de él fue porque su madre me escribió que había ido a Inglaterra a estudiar literatura por unos meses... No esperaba que volviera tan pronto.

—¿E ignoraremos el hecho de que vino a parar a tu casa de repente? —La pregunta hecha por Grimmjow hizo que la mente de Hime viajara aún más. —Hay algo de él que no me agrada.

—Pues no parece agradarte ningún chico que se me acerca, así que...

Encogiéndose de hombros, se colocó de pie dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina integrada con la sala de su hogar, dejando a ambos de sus amigos con la palabra en la boca. La sobreprotección entre ellos no era nada anormal, no. Incluso ella admitía serlo, más con Airi que con Grimmjow, pero aún así, lo era... Pero se trataba de Ichigo. ¿Que mal podría hacer?

Aún con su manta favorita colgando sobre sus hombros, abrió el refrigerador tomando una de las botellas de cerveza que Grimmjow había traído, y sin poder evitarlo, desvió su mirada hacia el pasillo, notando como la puerta del baño continuaba cerrada y con la luz encendida.

A pesar de no querer desconfiar en su amigo de la infancia, Orihime no pudo evitar volver a preguntarse lo mismo que hacía unos segundos, aunque esta vez de forma más profunda;

¿Que mal podría hacer?

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

 **[*]: El nombre Hiro en japonés viene de la palabra "Hirói" que significa "grande" en español. Así que... Ustedes búsquenle el doble sentido (?).**


End file.
